¡Malditos exámenes!
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Taichi odiaba los exámenes porque sabía que debía dejar a Yamato en paz para que pudiese estudiar y no podía tocarlo como quisiera, pero de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a cuidarlo en esos momentos. Pero en los exámenes finales todo se salió de control cuando el castaño descubrió que tenía un fetiche muy particular.["Semana de la diversidad sexual" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"]
Esta historia forma parte de una actividad del maravilloso foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamada "La semana de la diversidad sexual". En él, se escogía una pareja/trío/cuarteto y se escribía sobre ella con algunos criterios. Mi reto ha sido este:

4(pareja homosexual), **Taichi x Yamato** , filias/fetiches.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **¡Malditos exámenes!**

Yamato podía parecer tener un look dejado, pero Taichi sabía bien que su estilo "informal" era lo más estudiado de él. Todo en él era premeditado.

Parecía que ese pelo era de recién salido de la cama, pero el castaño sabía que cuando se levantaban, Yamato tenía el cabello casi tan alborotado como él; Taichi se aseguraba de ello cada noche.

Parecía que su faz era elegante y barbilampiña debido a su pelo rubio y sangre francesa, que le hacía tener esa cara algo fina, pero Taichi sabía que al menos uno de cada dos días se pasaba la maquinilla, algo que a veces acababa casi en cortadas cuando el castaño aparecía por detrás y besaba su cuello, distrayéndolo.

Parecía que la ropa que usaba era escogida totalmente al azar, pero Yagami sabía de primera mano que el rubio pasaba más de media hora diaria probándose diferentes combinaciones de prendas mientras el castaño disfrutaba del pase de modelos (y del cuerpo del chico mientras se quitaba prendas) tirado en la cama de al lado.

Por eso Taichi fue el que más notó cuando Yamato se empezó a dejar a raíz de sus exámenes finales de carrera. Debido al estrés y el poco tiempo, el rubio comenzó a utilizar todo su tiempo para estudiar. Apenas comía, lo que obligó a Yagami a tener que sacar una vena culinaria que apenas tenía para poder alimentar a su novio ya que el otro parecía no acordarse de comer. Yamato no salió de casa durante las semanas intensas de intensivo estudio, y todo el mundo dejó de verlo, salvo Taichi, y solamente porque vivía con él. Incluso tenía que obligarle a dormir, porque si no le decía nada éste se quedaba estudiando como si no tuviese sueño alguno.

El cabello siempre perfectamente imperfecto se convirtió en una maraña, la cual en el fondo hacía gracia a Taichi, y la ropa pasó a ser cómodos chándales o pijamas raídos, que solamente se cambiaba cuando su novio le decía que ya olía demasiado. Pero lo que más chocó al castaño fue que la cara siempre perfecta y despejada se transformó.

Vale, perdió algo de peso y las mejillas se le estrecharon, pero Yagami no le daba mucha importancia porque lo veía comer vorazmente y sabía que era por el estrés. Tampoco le importó que tuviese bastantes ojeras, en realidad le sorprendía que con lo poco que dormía no tuviera más. Fue su barba lo que lo noqueó.

Taichi siempre había dicho que le encantaba la preciosa cara de Yamato, tan suave que le encantaba besar y lamer. Nunca había pasado más de unos 4 días sin afeitarse, así que Yagami nunca había visto a Yamato con algo más que una leve pelusilla rubia que le salía por las mejillas, y que el otro se apresuraba a eliminar cuanto antes. Así que esa vez, ya con más de una semana sin afeitarse, una suave barba había poblado su tez. Y eso era algo que traía loco a Taichi.

Todo empezó un lunes después de que regresase de un viaje con el equipo de futbol. Llegó preocupado porque aunque le había dejado la nevera llena de tuppers, temía que Yamato se hubiese pasado toda la semana que había estado fuera estudiando y sin levantarse de la mesa del salón, que últimamente estaba invadida por innumerables apuntes. Al entrar a casa se lo encontró en ese mismo lugar, pero varios platos en el fregadero que vio a lo lejos lo tranquilizó.

Yamato estaba con la cabeza metida dentro de sus apuntes y ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado. Taichi se quedó observándolo y sonrió; su chico siempre tan estudioso. Finalmente, Ishida debió de sentir unos ojos sobre él porque alzó la cabeza y lo encontró.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño se quedó en shock. Cuando se fue, Yamato tenía pelusilla por la cara pero en ese momento su barba había crecido considerablemente y de alguna manera, Taichi nunca lo había visto tan guapo. Sonriendo de forma ladina, se acercó hasta su novio y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada sino que estampó sus labios sobre los de él. Taichi saboreó la boca de su novio como llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía una semana que no lo veía. Yamato abrió la boca por la sorpresa lo que el castaño aprovechó para invadirla con su juguetona lengua. La pasión se apoderó de él, haciendo que fuese algo brusco cuando lo empujó y el rubio cayó al suelo de espaldas, con su novio encima de él. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, como había pasado la primera vez que se abrazaron y como siguió pasando el resto de las demás veces.

Taichi no le dio tregua, sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo, acariciándolo, sobándolo. Por la falta de aliento dejó de besarlo más no se alejó de él. Sus manos se engancharon en sus rubios cabellos y tiró de ellos suavemente hasta que Yamato cedió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole camino libre hacia su garganta, la cual comenzó a mordisquear. Su lengua dibujó dibujos inconexos a través de su piel y la barba le hizo cosquillas. Fue entonces cuando la excitación del castaño llegó hasta límites insospechados.

El castaño no pensó que el vello pudiese gustarle tanto, pero lo hizo. Sintió un tirón en la ingle cuando le dio un lametazo a su mentón y raspó, y estuvo más preparado que nunca. De nuevo, atacó sus labios con fogosidad y enganchó la camiseta que el rubio llevaba, dispuesto a quitársela.

Pero un no pudo terminar el trabajo. Yamato se apoyó en su pecho y lo empujó, haciendo que sus bocas se separasen. Taichi lo miró, confuso, mientras Yamato sujetaba sus manos y las soltaba de la camiseta. Frunciendo el ceño, se echó hacia atrás cuando el rubio se impulsó hacia arriba, alejándolo de él.

—Taichi, para —le medio ordenó medio pidió, con voz ronca—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Qué? —el castaño lo miró incrédulo.

—Tengo todo mi tiempo organizado, Tai —el diminutivo no aplacó la sorpresa de su novio—. Y tengo el justo para estudiar todo lo que necesito.

Taichi se le quedó mirando, sin moverse de encima de él aún, como si no se creyese lo que estaba diciendo. Tratando de convencerlo, apoyó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la del rubio para que éste notase su excitación; Yamato lanzó un gemido cuando se empezó a restregar sobre él. Yagami sonrió al verle cerrar los ojos y comenzar a respirar de forma entrecortada y se sintió victorioso. Pero cuando se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, el rubio volvió a pararle.

—Tai, por favor —imploró en voz baja, mirándolo con súplica—. De verdad que no puedo…

El castaño bufó y se quitó de encima para echarse a un lado. Se tumbó de espaldas y se frotó la cara repetidas veces. Sabía que si insistía un poco más Ishida terminaría cediendo, el rubio adoraba tener momentos íntimos tanto como él, pero sabía también que después se sentiría mal por haber perdido tanto "tiempo de estudio" en "ocio", y se obligaría a ir más duro con el estudio y descansaría menos. Y Taichi no quería que su novio enfermase por culpa de un revolcón.

Y hablando de cosas duras… su ingle seguía tirando como si no hubiese un mañana y no iba a bajar tan fácilmente. Gruñendo, se llevó una mano a la parte afectada; no, no iba a ser tan fácil bajar esa tremenda erección. Tendría que hacer algo para remediarlo porque sino eso iba a doler durante toda la noche.

—Tai —el tono de Yamato fue susurrante y el aludido abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su novio, ya sentado, mirándole fijamente—. Lo siento, de verdad. Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo pero que estudiar.

—Sí, sí, ya sé —el castaño meneó la mano, restándole importancia mientras se sentaba también—. Lo primero es lo primero.

—Gracias por entenderlo —Yamato se acercó y lo besó; la barba volvió a rasparle y Taichi gruño de placer—. Te lo compensaré.

—¡Más te vale que sí! —amenazó el castaño poniéndose de pies para alejarse de allí; si seguía cerca de su novio mucho más tiempo, saltaría sobre él—. Pero de mientras voy a solucionar esto. Me iré a dar una ducha fría… quizá un cinco contra uno…

Yamato rió al verle refunfuñar mientras entraba al baño. Después volvió a sus estudios casi como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yagami tardó una larga ducha de media hora en solucionar el problema y cuando regresó, el rubio seguía estudiando. Preparó algo de cenar y le dijo que se iría a dormir. Antes de irse, le advirtió que solamente le dejaba estudiar hasta medianoche, que tenía que descansar, e Ishida se lo prometió antes de darle un beso y seguir a lo suyo.

Taichi se metió en la cama muy tranquilo, ajeno a los días de sufrimiento que le venían encima.

…

—Solamente un día más —se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra—. Solamente un día más.

Taichi llevaba una semana recordándose mentalmente que no podía saltar encima de su novio y hacerle el amor como hubiera querido. Desde que había vuelto de su viaje llevaba una cuenta atrás de los días que le quedaban para poder atacarle y ya no hacerle el amor, sino follarle con todas las ganas que tenía. Echaba de menos a su novio, y lo echaba de menos tremendamente.

Yamato seguía enfrascado en los estudios y solamente se despegaba para comer y dormir, y su barba había crecido. Y… ¡joder! ¡Cómo le gustaba esa barba! Nunca lo hubiera pensado pero Taichi se había dado cuenta de que era algo que le parecía sumamente erótico. Quizá fuese que le daba un aspecto más rudo, que junto con sus ojazos azules le hacía parecer estar prometiendo noches sin dormir. Quizá que el sentir como raspaba su lengua le había encantado. Quizá era la imagen más varonil que le otorgaba. Ciertamente no lo sabía, pero el castaño había descubierto que tenía un incontrolable fetiche por las barbas; al menos en su novio.

Y todo eso lo estaba superando. Así que pasaba los días fuera de casa, tratando de alejarse de esa tentación que le insistía en que besase a Yamato hasta que perdiese el aliento y las resistencias desapareciesen y lo montase como nunca antes había hecho, sin dejarle dormir ni un minuto durante toda la noche, o todo el día.

Al principio se dijo que entrenaría para mejorar más aún su resistencia y juego, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba excitado y con una erección entre las piernas. Maldijo el día que salió a correr y terminó teniendo que entrar a un baño público para solucionar su problema. Fue humillante tener que masturbarse en aquella estancia antihigiénica, peor fue peor cuando al salir se encontró a un grupo de chavales que no dejaron de mirarle y reírse hasta que se perdió de nuevo en el camino. Debería haberlo sabido, de todas formas; Taichi había terminado con el miembro duro varias de las veces que había estado haciendo ejercicio intenso, y en todas ellas había sido por no haber tenido su encuentro caliente con Yamato.

De forma que había terminado acaparando el apartamento que Koushiro. Al pelirrojo no le importó, pero tras dos días encerrado con él, le preguntó qué pasaba para que pasase tanto tiempo allí metido. Al principio Taichi se había hecho el ofendido, preguntando en voz alta si no podía visitar a su mejor amigo, pero después de que Izumi alzase una ceja y le recordase su cociente intelectual, se había sincerado con él.

—¡Me estoy volviendo loco en casa, Koushiro! —le gritó, ya desesperado—. Yamato me está volviendo loco. No puedo estar allí con él ahora.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó su amigo—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—¡Ojalá fuese eso! —deseó el castaño—. Que va, estamos perfectos. Pero él sigue con sus estudios y no tiene tiempo para nada. Y se ha dejado. ¡Y le ha crecido barba!

Koushiro frunció el ceño, sin comprender muy bien de qué iba todo eso. Su cerebro empezó a funcionar, tratando de encontrar la respuesta. ¿Barba era alguna clase de palabra secreta? ¿Significaría algo que él desconocía? Pero Taichi parecía _realmente_ afectado, así que simplemente se comportó como un buen amigo.

—No entiendo, Taichi —le dijo sinceramente—. Quiero ayudarte pero no sé de qué hablas.

—¡Su barba me pone cachondo! —chilló tan alto que seguramente los vecinos le habrían oído—. ¡No puedo estar en casa porque cada vez que lo veo me empalmo y Yamato no puede perder tiempo de estudio en mí!

Los ojos de Koushiro se abrieron como platos a medida que Taichi iba narrando sus penurias en el piso que compartía con su novio. Sin haberse esperado para nada esas revelaciones, su piel se fue poniendo cada vez más roja hasta que se camufló con su pelo, y su boca se abrió mientras boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

—Es horrible, Kou… —seguía hablando el castaño—. Yo sé que Yama tiene que estudiar, sé que tengo que dejarlo en paz, pero mi polla no me hace caso y en cuanto le veo, tan guapo con su barba… tan varonil… se levanta y saluda. ¡Grita por él! ¡Joder! Yo grito por él. Cuando lo veo solamente quiero lanzarlo al suelo, quitarle la ropa a tirones y meterme en la boca su…

—¡Taichi! ¡Para! —Koushiro cortó a su amigo moviendo los brazos exageradamente para todos los lados—. ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Para!

—Iba a decir su mentón —rió Taichi al pelirrojo tan sonrojado—. Aunque también quiero meterme otras cosas suyas en la boca, como su enorme p…

—¡Que no quiero saberlo! —repitió Izumi—. Me ha quedado claro el problema.

—Vale, entonces… —Yagami se alborotó su ya de por sí alborotado cabello—. ¿Entiendes mi situación?

—Sí, bueno, algo —asintió Koushiro.

—Tú lo has tenido que sentir alguna vez con Mimi —dijo Taichi para convencerle.

—Yo no tengo problemas de eso con Mimi… —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño, no habiéndole escuchado bien.

—Nada, nada —el pelirrojo negó rápidamente—. Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras hasta que Yamato termine sus exámenes.

—Gracias, Kou —su amigo lo abrazó—. ¡Tú sí que eres un amigo!

…

Taichi daba vueltas por el salón de su apartamento como un león enjaulado. Por enésima vez, miró al reloj de la pared, después al de la televisión y finalmente a su teléfono móvil, y como en las anteriores veces, no estuvo satisfecho con lo que veía. Eran las 14:47 del mediodía y llevaba ansioso desde que se había despertado. Ese día era el último examen de Yamato y se había despedido por la mañana con un beso, un "buena suerte" y unas ganas irrefrenables de mordisquearle el poblado mentón mientras hacía que perdiese su examen. Pero se había refrenado, y en ese momento estaba esperando a que su novio regresase a casa.

Las llaves resonando en la puerta le hizo frenar su carrera y casi cayó al suelo, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Casi corrió hasta la entrada, sin perder un segundo siquiera. Yamato estaba en la entrada habiendo cerrado la puerta y quitándose los zapatos. Taichi no lo pensó, y antes de que el rubio pudiese siquiera decirle hola lo estampó contra la puerta y lo besó intensamente.

Yamato abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero se dejó llevar en el mismo instante en el que sintió los demandantes labios de su novio tratando de invadirle más, su lengua luchando por entrar en su boca. El rubio se dejó llevar y se sostuvo de los anchos hombros de Taichi mientras éste metía las manos por debajo de su camiseta y se la quitaba sin perder ni siquiera un segundo. Cuando el castaño abandonó su boca para besarle el mentón, reaccionó.

—Taichi, espera —le dijo entre jadeos cuando el otro le dio un mordisco y luego siguió bajando hasta su cuello para empezar a lamerlo, no sin antes restregar su mejilla contra la de él—. Espera al menos a que deje las cosas en su sitio.

El castaño alzó la mirada en ese instante y la clavó en la azulada de su novio. Yamato se estremeció por cómo sus ojos brillaban, como si pudiese quemar todo a su paso.

—Llevo reprimiéndome más de una semana —susurró con voz muy grave—. He esperado pacientemente a que tus exámenes terminasen para no distraerte.

Las palabras fueron bajando de tono a cada una que iba pronunciando y el rubio se estremeció ante la promesa velada de una sesión de sexo que no podría rechazar.

—Día tras día te he visto, tan sexy y tan inalcanzable —murmuró Yagami—. Y he tenido que masturbarme para no saltar encima de ti y hacer que te olvidases de los estudios y solamente pensases en mí.

Mientras hablaba, el castaño bajó la cremallera del pantalón de su novio y metió la mano por dentro, sobrepasando la barrera de los bóxers y acariciando todo lo largo de su miembro. Cuando lo rodeó con toda la mano, Yamato echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela contra la puerta, y lanzó un sonoro gemido que retumbó contra las paredes. Taichi sonrió contra la piel de su garganta al verle tan vulnerable en sus garras.

—Así que no me pidas que tenga paciencia o que te deje hacer nada —siguió hablando mientras masturbaba al rubio—. Solamente tengo en mente follarte hasta que ambos nos olvidemos de nada que no seamos el otro, porque ya tendremos tiempo de sobra de hacer el amor más adelante.

Yamato respondió a sus caricias con un golpe de cadera hacia delante y Taichi supo que había ganado la batalla. Lentamente, sacó la mano del pantalón de su novio ignorando la queja que se escapó de sus labios y le dio un beso antes de cogerle la mano y tirar de él hacia la habitación.

Sí, había soportado un infierno esa última semana, pero había valido la pena; no pretendía soltar a rubio en mucho tiempo.

…

Horas más tarde y varios polvos después, ambos hombres estaban tumbados en la cama completamente satisfechos. Taichi estaba echado en el pecho del rubio mientras que Yamato le acariciaba el alborotado cabello; el castaño ronroneaba, satisfecho como un gato con la barriga llena. Ishida rió cuando su novio se restregó contra su mejilla.

—Parece que estás más tranquilo —murmuró sonriendo.

—Digamos que por ahora estoy bastante colmado —susurró el otro en respuesta—. Pero no esperes que te deje escapar tan fácilmente; en cuanto recupere fuerzas pienso volver a la carga. Llevo demasiado tiempo con hambre de ti.

—Ya me he fijado —se burló el rubio y Taichi le hizo cosquillas en el cuello—. Pero quizá deberíamos salir de la cama y comer algo. y yo debería darme una ducha y afeitarme.

Taichi se alzó apoyándose en un brazo y se le quedó mirando. Con suavidad, acarició esa mejilla que en ese momento estaba cubierta del suave vello que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían dado. El rubio frunció el ceño cuando vio que su novio lo observaba hasta que éste sonrió ampliamente como siempre hacía.

—Déjatela unos días —le dijo finalmente—. Tenemos todo el fin se semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y aún me apetece que me raspes un poco más los muslos.

Yamato lanzó una carcajada ante las palabras de su novio. Después se giró en la cama hasta apoyarlo en el colchón y colocarse encima de él y lo besó profundamente. Cuando se separó, sus ojos azules brillaban de un profundo añil.

—Prepárate, _cariño_ —le advirtió con una sonrisa pícara—. Porque cuando termine contigo, los muslos no será lo único que tengas irritado.

Acto seguido lo besó de nuevo, llenando sus labios de promesas que pretendía cumplir, y que Taichi estaba más que dispuesto a recibir.

Ambos sonrieron, cayendo de nuevo en una espiral de pasión y caricias. Al final, los exámenes habían servido de mucho y los dos iban a disfrutar los resultados durante todo el fin de semana.

Solo esperaban que la cama aguantase su ritmo y no terminase destrozada…. Otra vez.

* * *

Es mi historia más explícita y sexual hasta el momento y estoy temblando. No sé qué tal habrá quedado... aún tengo mis dudas con ello.

He dejado un poco abierto el final porque, bueno, tengo otra idea en mente...

Nada más.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
